Living with our kidnapper
by Sexy pet777
Summary: One normal day, the Nevla twins are just being them, until a familiar lunitic is found in their closet. Logan! The worst part is, Logan has to live with them! Raja seems find, but Carrie is still suspicious. So she must find out if Logan has changed or if he still wants to sell them?
1. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh, the crazy has begun! :D

* * *

"Give it back!" "No!" Raja reached for his picture of Rachel, which was in Carrie's paws. "It's not yours!" Raja wined. Carrie spat her tongue out at him. "You broke my mirror." She said. Raja growled. "That was month ago!" He complained. "Give it back!" "No!" "Why are we screaming?" Vinnie yelled, randomly coming inthe conversation."

"Carrie took my picture of Rachel!" Raja snapped. "Because you keep being a wimp." Carrie said. "I'M NOT A WIMP!" Raja wined. "GIVE IT BACK!" "NO!" Vinnie seperated the twins. "Ok listen up!" He said. "Carrie, just give him back the picture." Carrie sneered at Raja. She walked over to him like she was about to give him the picture, but suddenly, she slammed it on the ground and it broke into millions of pieces.

Raja gasped and stared at it. Vinnie blinked. "Oh dear." He said. He walked over to the stuned mongoose. "Uh... Raja." Raja's whole face turned red with anger. He whipped around and pounced on Carrie. The twins began to fight.

Vinnie screamed. "Stop it!" He begged. "Stop fighting!" "Shut up bug eyes!" Carrie yelled at him. Vinie blinked in shock. Raja and Carrie began to claw, bite, punch, and kick at each other.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone looked to see Sunil. The blue mongoose's face was red with anger. Vinnie whimpered. "Uh..." He seperated Raja and Carrie. "We're just... uh... watching this!" He turned on the tv.

Tv: I'm a banana I'm a banana I'm a banana LOOK AT ME MOVE! Banana power banana power banana power LOOK AT ME MOVE...

Sunil turned off the tv and shook his head. "What world do you live in?" He asked vinnie. Vinnie gave him a glare.

Raja and Carrie lied down on their bunk bed. "I'm bored." Raja said. "Me too." "What do you wanna do?" Carrie shrugged. "Do you wanna pull pranks on random dudes?" She asked. "Nah." Raja said. "We grounded last time, remember?" Carrie sighed."You wanna go drive a car?" "No."

"Play with toys?"

"No."

"Steal a monkey?"

"No."

"Steal a monkey's banana?"

"Nope."

"Upload that video of when he walked in on Mom and Dad?"

"... no."

"What if we went skateboarding?" a voice said.

Raja and Carrie's eyes widen. They slowly looked at each other. "Is that..." "I dunno." Raja said. They both slowly turned around to see, oh my gosh, the fat ugly stupid smelly hairy lazy winey lousy faty head, LOGAN!

* * *

Dun dun dun! Why is Logan in Raja and Carrie's room? Why did Carrie have Raja's Rachel picture? Why is there a banana? Find out! TbC! :D


	2. Chapter 2

We are back to da Logan baby!

* * *

Raja and Carrie stared at Logan, their mouths wide open. Logan was in their closet, coverd in clothes, he has a soda in his hand, and he was curled up- He blinked a bit and grinned. "Hey." He said, trying to be as nice as he can. Raja and Carrie just kept on staring at him, mouths touching the ground. There was a very long momment of silence. Carrie finally broke it. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She shouted. Logan rolled is eyes. "Nice greeting, tomboy." He said with sarcasim. "What are you doing in our house!" "And most importantly," Raja added. "Why are you in our closet!?" Logan sighed. "Hello." He said. "I'm thinking!" "You're a fricken stalker!" Carrie yelled. Logan glared at her. "I'm not a stalker." He said. "I'm just being a normal person." Raja and Carrie exchanged looks. "Uh huh." Raja said sarcasticly.

Logan took a sip of his soda. "See," He said, pointing to the soda. "I'm being normal." "You're an overweight, ugly, phycho path." Carrie retorted at him. "You know."Logan snapped. "You my dear skunk/mongoose, have not changed one little bit. You can't even give me a nice welcome." "HELLO!?" Carrie shouted. "You kidnapped me and my brother and tried to sell us! You have the nerve to think that we'll be nice to you?!" "You jerks bullied me when you barley even knew me!"Logan shouted.

The twins blinked. "Well we knew you were evil from tne momment we saw you!" Carrie said. "I'm being nice here woman!" Logan complained. "Whatever." Carrie said. "Mom! Dad!" "Uh oh."

Sunil and Pepper quickly came in the room. "What's wrong?'" Pepper askes. Carriw pointed to Logan and Sunil and Pepper's mouths dropped wide open. Logan groaned. Sunil snarled and made his sharp claws appear. "Get away from my children!" He shouted. "I'm not near them!" Logan shouted. "They're three feet away from me!" "Get out of here!" "No!"

"Just get out freak boobs!" Carrie shouted. Logan groaned. "Stop talking about my sexy bobbies!" "They look your face!" Logan stared at her. "You know what." He said, getting up. "I'm going home." "Good!" Carrie said. "I hope your landlord kicks you out." "I don't have a landlord!" Logan snapped. "He must of died from your ugliness!" Carrie shouted. "SHUT UP!" Logan slammed the door.

"Loser!" Carrie shouted. Pepper gave her, 'the look.' "Carrrie." She said. "It's not nice to make fun of people. Even if they're Logan." "But mom," "No buts." Sunil said. "We going to go follow Logan and you are going to apoligize to him." Carrie groaned. "Fine." She said. And so they went on their journey to follow Logan... and they found a suprise.

* * *

Tbc!


	3. Chapter 3

We... are... BACK! Yay, I'm not dead. :)

* * *

Sunil, Pepper, Raja, and Carrie folowed Logan down the streets. He was just... walking. Not doing anything stupid. "Mom," Carrie said. "This is boring!" Pepper gave her, 'the look.' "We're going to follow Logan so you can apoligize to him." "He hid in our closet for I dunno how long!" Pepper covered her mouth. "Carrie," She said. "Even weirdos need friendship."

Logan stopped near Littlest Pet shop. He went down the ally. Everyone blinked and slightly peaked in the ally. There was a box, a torn blanket, a marker, a dirty plate, and a bowl full of water with allgy. Logan got Iin the box and did nothing. It was very silent. Suddenly, he got the marker and wrote on his belly. It now looked like a mouth with eyes. Everyone blinked. "Hi." Logan said, making a voice. He began to move his belly button to make it look like his belly was talking. "I'm mister belly! Hey Logan! Yeah Mr Belly? You're the sexiest person on earth! I know mr Belly. I kn..." "WHAT THE F####!" Carrie screamed.

Logan screamed and tipped over in the box. He looked up to see the Nevla family. He glared at Raja and Carrie. "How long are you guys gonna bully me!" "You said you were going to your house!" Sunil said. ?

Logan blinked a bit. He was very silent. He slowly sat up and looked at the ground. "Well..." He said. "I am home." "What?" Logan sighed. "This ally, is my home."

Everyone was shshocked. There was a very long momment of scilence. Suddenly Carrie burst up laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Logan gave her a glare. "You're such a loser dude!" Carrie laughed. Sunil gave a slight spanking. "Hey!" Carrie complained. "I Barley touched you." Sunil said.

Logan snorted. "No." He said. "Don't even. I know I'm a loser! I'm a fat, ugly, hairy,smelly, stupid, creepy man boob infested, freak!" He got into his box and began to pout. Suddenly, a man walked up to him. "Is this your house?" He said. Logan nodded. Sudddenly, the guy pushed Logan out of it and took his box away. Logan blinked. "Wha.. huh... uh... bu... bu du... I..." Logan then began to whimper. Pepper blinked. "Um... Lo..." Tears shot out of his eyes. Logan bgan to cry like a little baby. He curled up in a ball and began to suck his thumb.

"I Have nothing!" He cried. "NOTHING!" "You have a bowl, and a plate, and a marker." "But that won't help me stay alive you big eyed freak!" He yelled at Sunil. Carrie snorted. "Ok," She said, completely not cacaring about what just happened toLogan. "Let's go." She began to walk away. "No." Raja said, making everyone relize that he had not talked since they got here. "Huh?"

Raja walked over to Logan. "Are you gonna be ok?" Logan nodded, not even looking at him. Raja lied ontop of him. "i'm sorry about what happened to your house." He said kindly. Logan slightly smiled. "Well, that's very kind of you RRebecca." Raja blinked.

Suddenly, a door from littlest pet shop opened. Ms. Twombly stepped out. She blinked when she saw Logan. Logan cringed and looked away and covered his head up with his blanket. "Logan!" Ms. Twimbly cheered. Logan groaned. Ms. Twombly then hugged him. Logan groaned with embarrassment. The nevla family blinked. "Logan," Ms. Twombly said. "I Missed you so much sweety" "Don't call me sweety!" Logan wined. "But I'm suppose to call my own GRANDSON sweety." Ms. TTwombly said.

Raja and Carrie's mouths dropped wide opened. "GRANDSON?!"

* * *

Looks like Logan has a past with Ms. Twimbly. and my my my. Logan, you're such a fat loser and a hobo. Oh well. TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy every pet lovin reader! :D

* * *

Carrie and Raja stared at each other, both in shock. How on god's holy earth was Logan related to ?!

Ms. Twimbly smiled. "Oh, Logie." She said. "I missed you so much." "Grammy." Logan said. "don't call me Logie! It's a baby name!" Ms. twimbly nodded. "Sorry Logan." She said. "Do you want me to say your full name?" "NO!" Logan shouted. "Anything but that!" Ms. Twombly blinked a bit.

"What's your real name?" Carrie asked. Logan glared at he. "You shut up you little demon." He growled. Ms. Twombly blinked. "Who are you talking to?" She asked. Logan glared at her. "I'm talking to the gingerbread man." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Grammy, I need money." "Why?" "Cause I just lost my house." "Oh. Well you can live with me."

"No." Logan groaned. "Grammy, I don't wanna live in the pet shop. It's weird." "Please Logan." Ms. Twombly begged. "You havn't talked to me or visted me sicnce you moved out. And that was 5 years ago." Sunil and Pepper glared at Logan. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Sunil said. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Logan screamed. Ms. Twimbly blinked. "Was that the gingerbread man?" She asked. Logan sighed.

"Please stay with me until you get the money you need." Ms. Twombly begged. Logan blinked. "Wait right here." He said. He picked up the Nevla family and went inside the pet shop. "Listen," He said. "My Grandmother doesn't know alot about me. She doesn't know I lived in that ally, she doesn't know I'm poor, she doesn't know that I'm lonely, and she definetly doesn't know that I can understand you guys." "Your grandmother knows nothing about you." Raja said. "You don't visit her at all. You should be ashamed." "I Just need a place to stay and if I'm gonna be in the pet shop... I'm gonna have to have your permission. So... what do you say?"

"Ok." Raja said. Carrie gawked at him. "what?!" She exlaimed. "I Feel sorry for this guy." Sunil said. "And he neds to spend time with Ms. Twombly... so... what the heck. Ok." "Dad!" Carrie complained. "Mom," She said. "Please don't do this."

Pepper shook her head. "He can stay." She said. Carrie groaned. "Oh, come on!" She shouted. "Come on Care," Raja said. He hugged Logan. "He's homeless and lonely." Logan and Raja gave her the cute eyes. Carrie blinked. "Oh, whatever." Logan smiled. "Thank you." He said. Sunil climbed up to him and put his menacingly sharp claws next to his face. "But if you even think about taking my children, I will peel the skin off your face and rip your eyeballs out and shove them down your throat. Understand." Logan quickly noded. "I'm glad we agree." Sunil hopped off of him.

Logan picked up the Nevla family and went outside. "Logie wogie." Ms. Twimbly said. "I Didn't find the gingerbread man." Logan groaned and put the pets down. "Grammy," He said. "Three things. One: The gingerbread man does not exist. Two: Do not look around this ally, I put my... uh... play stuff here. And three:... I'll live with you in the pet shop."

* * *

Oh my god why Raja... why... DO YOU EVEN RELIZE WHAT THIS OVERGROWN BOOB FACE DID TO YOU?! I yi yi. Anyway,

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

We're back. Enjoy. :D

* * *

"What is he doing here?!" Russell, Zoe, Minka, Vinnie, Penny, Princess, Diggy, Millie, Chase, and Melody all had their mouths wide open. Why? Because Logan was in the pet shop, looking around at the items in the room. "Wow." He said. "Grammy really fixed this place up." A paw grabbed Raja and Carrie and pulled them over to a corner. The pet who pulled them was Chase. The black hedgehog glared at the two. "Why is he here?" He asked scornfully.

Raja gave him a glare. "He was homeless." He said. "He needed a place to stay. So Ms. Twombly let us stay. And so did me, Carrie, mom and dad." "WHAT!?" Chase screamed, making everyone look in their direction. Raja tried to make Chase to be quiet as he continued to scream. "YOU MEAN YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU, YOUR SISTER, YOUR MOM, AND YOUR DAD WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO LET THAT OVERWEIGHTED FREAKSHOW TO STAY WITH US?!" Raja face palmed.

Russell glared at Sunil. "Nice job, mongoose." He said. Sunil also gave him a glare. "I Couldn't let him stay out on the streets like that." "He tried to kidnap your children." "Well that is in the past." Sunil said. "And the past is always in the past." "Uh huh." Vinnie said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at Sunil. "Says the guy who went crazy when he stole his children." "THAT IS IN THE PAST!" The two male pets quickly stepped back.

Sunil took a deep breath and exhaled. "Listen," He said. "Logan is just staying here until he gets enough money to get a home. Besides, he won't be a burden." Everyone looked over at Logan, who was poking at the pet food. Everyone couldn't help but feel that Sunil was wrong.

That night

one by one the pets got picked up by there owners. Only Sunil, Pepper, Raja, and Carrie were left. Carrie had her arms crossed, still pouting about Logan. The dor opened and Lilly, 10 years old, came in. "Hey g..." She looked at Logan. Logan looked at her. There was a very long momment of silence. Lilly broke the silence. "Arn't you the guy who stole my pets." Logan chuckled nervously and sweat slowly went down his forehead. "No... ok yes." "Meanie."

Lilly kicked Logan in the balls. Logan groaned in pain and fell down. Carrie snickered. Logan glared at her. "Don't laugh at me." He mummbled. Lilly picked Pepper, Raja, and Carrie up and left without saying goodbye.

Logan carefully got up and sighed. He gave Sunil a glance. "Where's your owner." "Ms. Twimbly is my owner." "Nice." Without saying another word, Logan laied down on a pillow and tried to sleep, though all night he stayed awake. "What's wrong with me?" He kept asking himself.


	6. Chapter 6

We are finally back! This story is not over! Enjoy my sexy pet lovin friends!

Love SP7

* * *

Logan tried his best not to lose his temper on Diggy. "Why are you fat?" Diggy asked. "I'm not that fat." Logan said, not looking at him.

"Are you dumb?"

"No... not really."

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

"A Guy, duh!"

"Have you started puberty?"

"Yes! And never ask that question again! My god man!"

"How can you understand us?"

"Because I can, alright!"

"Do have gas?"

"Sometimes, but who doesn't?"

"Are you gay?"

Logan slowly looked at the pink and brown monkey. He slightly, slowly shook his head. "No." He said. "NoI am not." He looked back at the tv. Diggy blinked and walked off. "He's not gay." He told Chase. Chase smirked. "I Doubt it." Raja smaked him in the back of the head. Chase glared at him. "Hey!" He snapped. "Shut up." Raja snapped. "You guys need to stop making fun of him. He has a sad life, he doesn't see his grammy that offten, and we have no clue who his parents are. Now either you dudes are gonna be nice, or I'm gonna..." Carrie stuffed her tail in his mouth. "I Thought he'd never shut up." She said. Her, Chase, and Millie all giggled.

Melody rolled her eyes and got Carrie's tail out of Raja's mouth. Raja coughed and coughed and coughed... until he spat up a fur ball. Everyone blinked. "Raja!" Diggy said, excitedly. "I Didn't know you were half cat!" Raja wiped his toungue off with his paws. "I'm not." He said. "But I am gonna go and comfort Logan... and Carrie's comin with."

Carrie grgroaned. "Why do I have to go comfort that lying, stupid, overweighted hippo?" "Because you were the one who mostly made him sad. So you get to help." He grabbed her paw and dragged her along.

"Hey Logan!" Logan looked to see the Nevla twins. Raja was smiling, while Carrie was frowning. Logan smiled. "Hey guys." He said. "Hey Carrie." "Screw you." "NO SCREW YOU!" Logan shouted. "Logie!" Logan groaned and looked to see Ms. Twombly. "Logie, who are you talking to. And why are you saying such rude languge?"

"Because I'm talking to some random guy who came inside the god dang pet shop!" "But no one came in today." "GRAMMY JUST SHUT UP!" Logan quickly covered his mouth. blinked to hold back tears. "Ok Logi... I mean... Logan. I'l leave you alone." She walked off.

Logan sighed sadly and lied down in the beanbag chair. Raja climbed up on him and lied down on his soft belly. "You should apoligize." He said. "Or maybe he should pack his bags, hit the road, and go!" Carrie snapped. "Oh wait, he doesn't have anything to pack, so we can just hit his fat, jiggly, watermellon butt out on the streets." a paw gently smacked her against the head. She looked up to see Sunil and Pepper. Carrie gumbled and sat down, pouting.

Sunil climbed up on Logan. "Hey." He said. "Don't listen to Carrie. She's just upset that you're staying here." "Well who could balme her. I'm fat and ugly and smelly and hairy and gross and stupid and chubby and lame and dumb and rude and mean and poor and I treat my grandma with no flippin respect."

"You should apoligize and see how it goes." Raja said, smiling cheerfully. Logan sighed, gently got Sunil and Raja off of him and sat up. "It's worth a try." He got up and walked into the littlest pet shop lobby.

"Good luck!" Raja said. "Thanks." Logan replied. "Go kill yourself!" Carrie shouted. "Shut up miss terrible excuse for a girl!" Carrie pouted and sat down and crossed her arms.

* * *

Tbc! :D


End file.
